The Brave Soldier
by janlew1003
Summary: Troy got some very awful news, and he hasn't been himself since then. His friends can't get him to talk about whats been bothering him. Can Sophie be the one that makes Troy confess, or will Troy trap his emotions inside of him, slowly killing himself. Rated T for some bad language


"What?" asks Troy to his teary eyed mother. His mother nods her head then runs off to her bedroom. Troy couldn't believe what he had just heard. He slowly walked to his bedroom and then lay down, he was completely shocked, he was so sad, but he wasn't about to cry, no matter how much he wanted to. So instead of letting all of those emotions out, he just sat there in his bed, sit as still as possible, doing absolutely nothing. After a few agonizing hours of silence Troy fell asleep. _BOOM, CRACK, SNAP, "what the heck was that" says a confused Troy. He turns around to see his father, but he didn't look to good. He had a bunch of broken bones, and a bullet that went straight through his heart, but oddly enough, there was no blood, just the hole. "Dad!" Troy yelled as he ran towards his father. "Are you OK? I'm going the cops, and the ambulance. What hap-"Troy's father put his finger on Troy's lips, then said "I love you son, always have, always will." Then his father turned to dust and floated away with the wind. "I love you too" Troy had tears in his eyes, and right when he was about to cry, he woke up._ He doesn't go back to sleep, he just waits for morning to come.

The next morning was terrible, not only was it Monday, but he had to deal with this new information, school, and football all at once. But Troy knew one thing, nobody will catch The Troy crying, in fact he won't cry at all. Troy woke up before everyone else in the house, he grabbed himself some toast, and then went off to school. When Troy got to school, he made sure that Ace hadn't gotten to school yet. He went into his office, and sure enough Ace wasn't there yet. Troy locked Ace's office from the inside so he couldn't get in. Troy then ran down to the janitor's closet and closed the door softly, so no one would be able to know he was in there. Troy sat there, shivering, and just looked up to the heavens, Troy just sat there rocking back and forth, until he felt the urge to sing a song that spoke to him at the time.

 _Leaves from the vine_

 _Falling so slow_

 _Like fragile, tiny shells_

 _Drifting in the foam_

Troy stops, and clears his throat, and can feel the tears forming in his eyes as he continues to sing.

 **(THE PARENTHESES MEAN HIS VOICE IS CRACKING)**

 _*Little soldier boy*_

 _*Come… marching home*_

 _*And brave… soldier boy*_

 _*…Comes…Marching…home*_

Troy continues singing the song, in the closet, on the verge of tears, and doesn't even think about to class. This routine continues for the next three weeks, up until the Friday of the third week. Troy was singing like usual, but it was different, it was his dad's birthday that day. His dad promised him that he would come home on his birthday; this made him feel more pain than usual. Troy sang the song louder than usual, and he was about to cry, but Sophie walked in. "Troy you sang that song beautifully, Iroh was definitely one of the best characters on Avatar" Sophie said. Troy quickly nods, then rushes past Sophie so he could wipe his eyes, and to make sure no one sees his eyes he hastily walks into the boys locker room. Sophie follows him in, goes up to him and says "what the heck, why aren't you talking. You didn't even say something douchey, like 'I know' or 'tell me something I don't already know" or even 'that's how The Troy does it'." Sophie finishes, sounding angry and confused at the same time. When Troy turned toward her Sophie looked into his and saw that they were watery. "Are you OK" asked Sophie, sounding concerned. Troy wiped his eyes one last time then looked at Sophie, and said "yeah, I'm fine" then walks past her and leaves the locker room. Sophie was so confused, "what the hell is wrong with Troy" Sophie asks to herself. She walks out of the locker room with an annoyed and confused look on her face.

"I can't how much of an ass Troy was being" Sophie says to Bella and Pepper. "Well, I'm still shocked that you still like him. Why do you even like him mean he's so… _Troy_ " says Pepper in disgust. Sophie thinks and then shrugs and said "I don't know. I mean he's pretty funny, he loves sports, we loves his family, he's nice once you get to know him, he's cute, and even if he won't admit I know he's like a teddy bear. I guess that's why, but I don't know." "I get that, but when are you going to break the news to Newt?" asks Bella. Newt then comes down the hall and to the group of girls. "Hey Bella, Pepper, and the beautiful, glorious Sophie." The girls give him a strange look, and then Newt looks all around him, then says "who said that" and then he started to run off. Before Newt could completely leave Sophie grabbed his collar, and pulled him close "listen Newt, I tell you this every single day, I don't like you, and I won't date you, ever. Plus I like someone else." Sophie lets go of him and he immediately slouches and asks "who, so I can at least congratulate them for getting the heart of the best girl in this entire school." Sophie looks at the girls to see if she should directly tell Newt who she likes, they nod their head no. Sophie inhales, and then says "his name starts with a T and his last name starts with a D." Newt starts to name all the guys at the school who fit the description. "Tony Dom, Tom Dom, Tommy Deleon, Thomas Dash, Ty Dillon, Timothy Deleghetto, Travis Dunkin, Tronald Dump. That's all the guys that fit the description, the only other guy, who I know you don't like is Troy." When Newt looks up, he sees that the girls left for 5th, he then started to run to his class, and got there 2 seconds before the bell rang. He took his usual seat next to Sawyer, who was next to Pepper in the second to last row in the class, and right behind them sat Bella, Troy, and Sophie. "OK class since I'm not feeling well * _achoo*_ you guys have free period, just please whisper, keep it quiet" Mr. McCoy says in a raspy voice. Right after Mr. McCoy said that Newt turned to Sophie and said "I figured out who you like, ask for a bathroom pass with and we'll talk in the hall." Sophie sighed and turned to Troy, and then she and Newt asked for the pass _and_ went out into the hallway. "OK say it" said Sophie with her arms crossed, Newt smiled then said "you obviously like Tr…" before Newt could finish, Sophie confesses "your right. I do like Troy, how did you know?" Newt raises an eyebrow in confusion then said "um, I actually thought you liked Tronald Dump, but I won't tell Troy, I promise." Sophie smiled and hugged him, and then the two walked back into class. After ten minutes in the class, Troy leaves with a bathroom pass, but instead of going to the bathroom, he goes into the locker room. He comes back out, but with something in his jacket, then he goes into the janitor's closet. Sophie saw Troy do all of that, she got worried and then asked Mr. McCoy if she could go to the library, after he gave her a hall pass he went back to sleep, and Sophie headed toward the janitors' closet. She slowly opened the door, and when she walked she saw Troy rocking back and forth with his cute stuffed bunny, and his eyes closed shut. Sophie looked at his face; he looked scared, angry, and sad all at the same time. Troy didn't notice Sophie was in the room until she bent down in front of him and gently touched his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes, until Troy fell lightly on Sophie, so she wouldn't fall, and held on to her, and started to cry on her shoulders. "I'm going to miss him so much" sobbed Troy. "Miss who" Sophie asked. Troy wiped his eyes, sat up, sighed and said "a few weeks ago I… I found out my dad was kill, and…and I just don't know what to do." Sophie softly grabbed Troy's face, and wiped away his tears with her thumb; she looked into his teary eyes and said "everything is going to be OK." They looked each other's eyes once more, Troy leaned in and Sophie leaned in with him, and they kissed. It was a soft, sweet kiss, that they wanted to last for eternity. They started at each other and started to smile. They grabbed each other's hand, and walked out of the closet, and walked back into the classroom. Sophie tapped all of her friend's shoulders and told them to come with them to the locker room. The kids easily snuck past the sick teacher, and made it to the boy's locker room. When they walked in, Troy and Sophie sat down, criss cross, knee to knee. Troy gestured for them to sit down. The kids made a circle on the locker room floor, after they all sat down Troy sighed and looked at Sophie, she nodded at him and he sighed again, then said "if you guys haven't noticed, I've been acting strange for a while…" "Trust me we all noticed, you didn't even want to come to my bull's bachelor party, and you know I need your help keeping him under control" Sawyer said. All of them looked at him with confused and serious faces on. "Please continue" said Sawyer in pure embarrassment. "Anyway, the reason I was acting so strange was because, Sunday a few weeks ago my mom told me that my dad died in an explosion, trying to save his comrades, they got out a live my dad wasn't as lucky as them. I-I-I miss him so much." Troy started to cry uncontrollably, with his face in his knees. Sophie got up and hugged him from behind, Troy turned around and smiled at her, soon the entire group joined in on the hug. "Troy I know how it feels, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you; we're all here for you." Bella said while hugging Troy. Troy smiled at all of his friends and said "I love you guys, and I'm glad I told you guys, but there's one more thing that I have to say, and has been bugging me for months." They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Troy squeezed out of the hug, kneeled down he looked at Sophie and said "Sophie Delarosa, will make me the happiest boy on the earth, and say that you'll be my girlfriend." Sophie smiled, at Troy, and started to hug and kiss him. "Yes."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed reading if any of you would like me to do a sequel to this please leave a positive review, I already have an idea in mind. If any of you have a watt pad account then you should know that I am chenry13579 on watt pad, so I'm not stealing any story, this was just a better version of the one that is up on watt pad. Again I hope you all enjoyed reading this, please leave positive reviews, and tell me what I can do better on, thank you, and good day.**


End file.
